questionablecontentfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannelore Ellicott-Chatham/Quotes
Memorable quotes *"I've been busy counting the hairs on my head. I got up to 10,456 and decided to come down here for a break. Or maybe I just hallucinated coming down here for a break. Either way, here I am! Maybe!" *"But I'm CRAAZY, remember? I might turn his scalp into a lampshade for all you know." *"I am a Scrabble cyborg" *"I'm suspicious of any food that makes its own packaging. There could be spiders inside!" *"I'm okay, don't come in! I'm just bleaching my clothes and scrubbing off a layer or two of skin, I'll be fine!" *"A girl has to have SOME glaring contradictions in her life." *"The sight of the sun rising over the curve of the earth is majestic and all, but you get REALLY sick of having to listen to 'Thus Spake Zarathustra' every time." *"I prefer my beverages free of the excretions from the nipple of a large, stinky mammal." *"Oh God why am I not worrying about anything there must be something wrong with my brain or I'm overdosing on my medicine or I've got early-onset dementia or the bird flu or something oh God I shouldn't be this calm I gotta go home and ... huh ... gnuh ..." *"A boy kissed me once in the eighth grade. The doctors said I was lucky the boiling water didn't leave any permanent scars." *"You smell that? Do you smell that? Fabric cleaner, son. I love the smell of fabric cleaner in the morning" *"Hugging Hannelore Heralds Heavy Hyperventilating! It's a simple mnemonic! Use it!" *"You have the bedside manner of an autistic vulture" *"I don't CARE if 'that's what you bought the shark tank for', It's morally wrong!" *"Oh, the cleaning services in this state stopped returning my calls a long time ago." *"You can never be too prepared when it comes to cleaning." *"There could be a crazy person living RIGHT IN MY BUILDING!" *"Man, it's a good thing human females don't have venomous ovipositors, huh?" *"I'm glad it's not a horror movie. I'd be the first to die, or turn out to be the killer at the end" *"As pathogens go, friendship is pretty OK" *"I have never been so mortified" *"When you're five years old and scared of dying, knowing that the best you can hope for is a burst of dopamine and some pleasant hallucinations before oblivion isn't very comforting" *"The most I can hope for is an epitaph that says 'She finally snapped, just like we always knew she would.'" *"... I'm on to you..." *"That's when I started to scream and they asked me to leave." *"My name is Hannelore Ellicott-Chatham. I end messes." *"It's dangerous to go out alone with strangers! Especially strangers who hug!" *"How ... How does it work?" *"...watching paint dry is pretty cool if you think about all the chemical and physical phenomena involved" *"I promise I won't become so fixated on you I eventually murder you and make a suit out of your skin!" *"Baking is wonderful! It's like science for hungry people!" *"My favorite part was when you took on those four guys at once! And then that giant dog!" *"NEVER TOO COLD FOR ICE CREAM" *"THIS PLACE IS A BUTT AND YOU ARE ALSO A BUTT" *"I... I think I need a cigarette." *"One thing I've learned is that normalcy is relative"http://www.formspring.me/hanneloreEC/q/1905584907 *"Marigold...HE...IS...FLIRTING...WITH...YOU!" *"Someday, everything is going to go right for you, and it will be so wonderful you won't even know what to do." *"I don't like remembering my childhood. It's full of dark and scary things." *"It's big and loud and dirty and scary, but ... it's full of wonderful people and amazing things." *"...must... read ALL the posts..." * "I think I need a bear too." * "Knowledge is power." Category:Quotes